You Can Run
by EuropeanDreams
Summary: Kim Burgess gets asked to go undercover to reconnect with the one person that has been trying to get away from her. 21 Jump Street meets Chicago PD. Oh, by the way... you know how that title ends. :)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Um... I kind of have an idea. A crazy, weird, wish this was what was going to happen, idea. What do you think? Good? Bad? Pay attention to the stories you already have going? LOL! Forever, fickle is my muse. Hope this helps with the lack of a new episode tonight. I miss Adam!

Warning: Cursing. Sorry, my smart ass self could not control the monologue.

* * *

Asshole. Selfish pain in my ass. I'm going to kill him. On second thought, no. First, I'm going to save his ass. Then I'm going to kick his ass. Then I'll kill him. Why am I so angry? Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the fact that I am wearing a skirt that barely covers my ass while walking around a frat party where I basically know no one, looking for the one person that I now want to strangle. Or maybe its the fact that this is my worst nightmare? I feel like I'm back in high school on steroids. I feel like everyone is watching me and judging my every move. How in the hell am I going to find him if I don't know who he is hanging with? Oh, Antonio...you could have at least given me a clue. But, nooooo!

"Oh, Burgess. Trust me you'll find him. Won't be hard. Find the biggest party when you get in and I guarantee he will be there."

Yeah. Right. Lies. All lies as far as I could tell. Brittany had told me that this was "the party" to be at tonight. Oh God. There she is. I internally cringe as the bottle blonde girl comes running for me. I put on my best fake smile as she wraps me up in a sloppy drunk hug.

"Abby! You made it. Oh my God! Tyler was so making out with the ugliest girl ever..."

I tune her out as I allow her to move me further into this cesspool of college drunkenness. I keep telling myself that Molly's never gets this bad as the night progresses. I tell myself this. I sure as hell hope we don't look this stupid while we are kicking back at happy hour. Just when I think I can't take anymore of Brittany's gossip, it happens. There he is. What in the hell did he do to his hair? Bleach blonde is a shock. Him passing around a bong is a shock. The feeling of relief to know that he is alive and still living the life that Antonio had told me he should be was overwhelming. It was his laugh. That was what brought my attention his way. That full of life, I don't have a care in the world laugh. God, I've missed him. Shit. No. I'm mad at him. I want to strangle his ass. Nope. No, I don't. I love him. I am so screwed. I have no idea how to get his attention. How do I make contact? Brittany's high pitched laugh is all I needed.

"Good luck snagging that one. He shows interest in no one unless they want to buy."

I realize that she is talking to me, but her laugh had turned Adam's head. An annoyed look was on his face, but I knew the second he realized that I was there. I saw it. The shock. The realization that his real life was coming for him. I will never forget that look for as long as I live because in that moment it made me feel like I was his greatest salvation mixed with his Achilles heel. Sorry, babe. You could try and run from me...but you couldn't hide forever.


	2. Five Days Prior

AN: Thank you for all the responses! It is great to hear that y'all find this idea interesting as well. I had some quiet time today, so I was able to get this chapter completed for you. Hope this answers some questions and leaves you with some new ones. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Five Days Prior**

I was minding my own business. My own damn business. I was going over a suspect's file when my world got turned all kinds of sideways. I mean come on. I've been in Intelligence for all of a hot minute. I've barely had time to get Olinsky to think that I actually know what I am doing. Olinsky. Oh, don't get me started on that man. What the hell got up his butt? I don't buy the whole he hasn't gotten over women being on patrol thing. Nope. Something else is driving this whole ride my ass for every little mistake thing. I remember Adam talking about how Al gave him a hard time in the beginning, but this is getting ridiculous. Anyway. I was reading up on this guy who just can not seem to stay on the right side of the law. I mean he even has a legit jaywalking ticket. Who gives those? So, I was reading the reason for this ticket when I hear the footfalls coming up the steps. Then, I'm hearing Halstead laugh.

"Dude, you miss us already?"

Antonio's sarcastic chuckle just makes me smile.

"Sure, Halstead. Keep telling yourself that is why I am here. Where's Voight?"

Our fearless leader did not even have to speak. He just came to his doorway and nodded his head in the direction of his office. Antonio made his way in and the door was shut for the next fifteen minutes. In Intelligence...this is a lifetime. The whole room was thinking what in the world could they possibly have to talk about? I finally turned the page in the file from jaywalking to shoplifting. Could this guy get any dumber with getting caught by police? He really needs to pick something other than crime to make a living. He is horrible at it. The sound of Voight's office door opening might as well have been a sonic boom. Everyone's head came up. Voight widened his stance and placed his hands in his pockets in a way that I had quickly learned meant that he was getting ready to speak. He didn't need a signal. We all knew.

"Alright. I know you all want to know why Antonio is here. He's going to fill you in."

Antonio almost looked sheepish. I could be full of myself, but I could swear that he was purposefully not making eye contact with me. What is going on?

"As Voight said...I'm not just here for kicks. As much as I may miss all of you. I actually need your help. We've been running an op and I...well. Ruzek, he's...I'm the one that asked him to go undercover. I knew I could trust him. Anyway. We've lost contact with him."

"What?!"

Ok, did I really just say that out loud? Shit. I could feel the eyes of the unit all swivel towards me and my cheeks turn a nice shade of pink. Damage control was needed.

"What do you mean you lost contact?"

Antonio cleared his throat before he spoke. He looked about as uncomfortable as I felt.

"I guess I should clarify that we have had visual contact about three days ago, but he has failed to check in with his handler for the last three weeks."

Voight was giving Antonio side eye as Olinsky decided to speak his two cents.

"And you are just coming to us now? Why now?"

Antonio scratched at his eyebrow as he began to speak.

"We have attempted to make contact with another undercover, but Adam ducked him. Not sure why. I don't know what to think. I don't want to think that..."

"Adam wouldn't turn. He'd never do that."

I just had to speak my mind. Just couldn't shut my trap. I felt Atwater come to stand next to me.

"Burgess is right. My Man is dodging you for a reason. Either he thinks he's been made or your guys smell like cops. He has his reasons."

Atwater placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed slightly. I felt his support bleed through that small gesture. We were a team no matter who we were paired with and Adam was our missing member. Antonio sighed which brought my attention back to him.

"Hey...I think that, too. My new team however isn't so sure. They are giving me one more shot to get in contact with him before they call this whole thing off and leave him out to dry. I came to Voight because I want to borrow one of you. The one person that I know he can't ignore."

Antonio was staring at me now. There was no mistaking it. His eyes were shooting laser beams right at me.

"No."

That single word was spoken with such force and determination. I was not shocked at who it came from. Olinsky wasn't done, either.

"She's not ready. She's too green. Pick someone else."

Antonio was already shaking his head.

"Do you think I would be asking if I thought something else would work? He's already ignored two of my best, Al. They are going to cut him loose. What do you think that is going to do to his career? We take care of our own, right?!"

Voight's reply was blunt and sent my blood boiling.

"The kid should have thought about that before he left without consulting me first. I would have let him go. He put this unit in quite the lurch. We were lucky Kenny here was looking for a change."

I could feel Kevin tense up before jumping into this conversation.

"I'll do it. He won't ignore me. I won't give him the option."

Antonio grinned while shaking his head.

"No offense, Big Man. I don't think the crowd he is running in will buy you undercover. Just a hunch. We tried the professor route as well so I already ruled Al out. I can only see one option."

Jay was sitting on his desk shaking his head, "Wait, are you telling me that you 21 Jump Streeted his ass?"

Antonio rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, something like that. He's undercover at U of C which is why I think Kim is our best bet."

We were all staring at Antonio now. My stomach was all tied up in knots. He could be in trouble. Big trouble. The very thought scared the living daylights out of me. As I was thinking this, Jay was already talking.

"Erin could do it. She'd blend in. She has the experience."

Erin was rolling her eyes.

"You're missing the point. Antonio wants someone that is going to shake Ruzek a bit. I'm not that person. He'll ignore me like the rest. Besides, I may be good at the whole undercover thing, but college co-ed...I agree with Antonio. Kim's it."

Ok, My stomach may have been tied up in knots, but I was getting a little sick of everyone talking about me like I wasn't here.

"I'll do it."

All eyes turned to me.

"But, I don't agree that he will be forced to talk to me. If he wants to ignore me... he will."

"Yeah, right."

Halstead may have thought that I would miss that under the breath comment, but he had another thing coming.

"No offense, Jay, but just because Adam and I have history does not mean he will react. I mean he left, didn't he?"

Jay was giving me a look that said I was completely out of my mind. Before I could retort, Antonio jumped in.

"Burgess, the only time that man ever stood up to Voight was over you. He'll react. Trust me. We have a different view of things that you would. Are you sure you are willing to do this? This isn't going to be just a day under and then you are back here. It could take awhile to make contact and then if you do and we succeed in getting information flowing...you would become his handler. This could take months."

In that moment a calm settled over me. I was doing this. I didn't care who tried to talk me out of it. I was going in after Adam.

"I understand. I want to do it."

"Even if you don't have a job when you get back?"

Antonio asked that question as he turned and looked to Voight. The staring contest didn't stop between the two leaders even as I spoke.

"Even if."

Voight cracked his jaw before stepping towards Antonio.

"She's different. She's telling me she's going."

"I told you I was borrowing Adam. It went down fast."

"Doesn't matter."

Enough of this crap. I would worry about Adam's job in Intelligence later. We needed to get a move on.

"Ummm...what do I need to do? Where do we need to start?"

Antonio turned to me with a grin, "Grab your stuff and come with me."

Scarier words had never been spoken. Shit was about to get real.

* * *

I wasn't kidding myself. Antonio took me to a undescript building not far from the U of C campus. It would have been clique, but I couldn't even think about that now. When we got inside we made our way to a set of offices that advertised themselves as accountants that did tax preparation. Walking through the doors there was a secretary to greet us, but Antonio just continued past her. I followed down the short hallway and into a room where two men and a woman were talking. Antonio shook their hands and then turned to me.

"This is part of my team. They're going to set you up with an identity while I go over what I know with you. If you want to back out I understand."

Since he was giving me a second shot to back out, I figured I should take the moment to make sure I was ready.

"You'll have to cut contact with your family, Burgess. Atwater. All your friends. You'll be living in an apartment that we have that is right off campus. You'll take classes and have to actually participate all while looking for any sign of Adam. Are you sure?"

If he thought he could scare me and doubt my decision...he had no idea who he was dealing with.

"I have one question."

"Shoot."

"Do I get to keep the credits when this is all over? Might be nice to have them towards another degree in the future if this whole cop thing doesn't work out."

Antonio smiled and then laughed.

"I knew I had the right cop. Alright, lets get started. I sent Adam in at the beginning of the fall semester to try and get some kind of contact with a drug ring that has spread through Illinois. Its been based on college campuses and we believe being led by university professors. I'm not talking just weed and your designer drugs. I'm talking ruffies, heroin, you name it."

As Antonio began to fill me in on the op, one of the men had led me over to a chair and the woman began to mess with my hair. I was so focused on the information that Antonio was giving me that I wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. Till she was handing me clothes to change into. It was a U of C t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She pointed to a side door. I guess the questioning look on my face caused Antonio to realize that he needed to fill me in.

"They need to take your picture for your college id. We'll have another set of clothes for you to change into for your driver's license. She'll change your makeup and hair for that one, too. Got to make this legit. We'll even get you a fake id that says you are twenty one."

"Wait. How old are you trying to make them believe I am?"

"Twenty. Don't worry. They'll buy it. If they bought Adam as a late transfer at twenty-one, they'll buy you at twenty. You're back story will be that you are transferring from one of the local community colleges. Go change and we'll go over everything else."

* * *

A few hours later, I was opening the door to my new apartment. It was relatively plain, but with some decorations that I could imagine they would think a twenty year old would have. The small desk in the living room has a laptop on it and office supplies. The couch was a lumpy piece of crap that looked like they had found it off the street somewhere. I would actually be using my allowance to find a slip cover for that thing. No way was I sitting on it till then. I made my way over to the small two person kitchen table and set the backpack that they had given me down at my feet. It had surveillance equipment and other tools that I might need to pass to Adam if I found him. I have no idea how long I sat there in silence wondering what in the hell I had gotten myself into. For some reason, I went back to the part of the conversation with Antonio that really had nothing to do with why I was in this place.

"Antonio, what did you mean when you said that Adam stood up to Voight over me?"

Antonio's face immediately seemed to close off from me. He was going to try and hide something.

"Don't lie to me, Antonio."

"When Halstead was kidnapped, part of the ransom demand was for a woman to make the drop. Lindsey was MIA at the time and Voight wanted us to go get you. Adam wasn't happy about that idea."

Antonio must have seen the initial flash of anger that went through me.

"Keep in mind, Kim. We had all just watched a video of Jay hung from the ceiling already beaten and they were torturing him with a cattle prod. It wasn't pretty. If you had been my fiancé, I would have done the same damn thing. No way in hell would I have allowed you to go into that without having all the information. Voight doesn't always give that. You know that."

I had just nodded my head and let it go at the time. Now, I was actually thinking about it. The myriad of emotions I had going was hard to deal with. Was I angry that he tried to block me from an opportunity to prove myself? Yes and no. Yes, because it was an opportunity. No, because it was showing me once again that he cared. I rubbed my face and then got up from that chair. I had class in the morning and I was going to have to make a lot of new friends to save Adam. Time to start thinking like a college student. I wonder if this place has cable?


	3. You can try

AN: Undercover time! :) So I had some fun with Adam's UC name... since Apple iTunes still has his name wrong in the description of the pilot. Anyway. I was drinking some wine while writing this so hopefully it makes sense. Happy Reading!

* * *

 _Sorry, babe. You could try and run from me... but you couldn't hide forever._

I would love to tell you that finding that party and running into Adam meant that things went smooth sailing. Dream on! Of course not. He may have seen me, but just as I suspected the second Brittany stole my attention by talking to me... he disappeared. I tried to hide my disappointment, but I must be really bad at acting.

"Oh, girl. Don't worry. There are plenty of cute guys here tonight. Besides, he'll turn up again and you can ogle him as much as you want."

Maybe this is where I should explain how in the world I found this party in the first place. I was already mid way through my classes on Wednesday when it fell in my lap. I had quickly figured out that for some reason Antonio's crew thought I would pass as a psych major. Oh, joy. After two days, I was already pretty sure I was crazy for taking on this assignment and with all my classes I was just starting to confirm this hypothesis. However, during one of the few classes that had nothing to do with my "chosen" major was when I met Brittany. She had missed History 201 on Monday which is why I had not met her before, but there she was claiming the crappy wooden desk next to mine. Before I knew it, she was talking my ear off about how this professor was supposed to be really hard at grading his tests, but she knew a friend that had taken the class and would be helping her out with key phrases to increase her grade in the essays. Ok. Good luck with that. I wasn't sure how seriously I should take her when she was wearing flannel pajama pants and a UofC sweat shirt. But, she started talking about her sorority and how spring rush would be starting soon and how she could not wait for all the great parties to start. That, of course, caught my attention. Then she mentioned this one on Friday. Well, I found myself being forced to make a new friend. A very hyper, very animated new friend. This should be fun. Now back to losing Adam.

I was standing there trying to figure out how to get across that I was not oogling Adam. Well, I guess I was also trying to lie to myself. I did not have but a second to dwell on that. Brittany grabbed my wrist and began to pull me towards the back of the house. This, of course, is where the keg was. On a rickety old wooden deck that looked like if one more person decided to stand on it the whole darn thing was going to fall to the ground. Honestly, the whole house had that look to it. I guess fraternities prefer to spend their money on beer and not upkeep. The two boys guarding the thing took all of about a second to hand both of us a solo cup full of whatever beer was housed in that thing. Oh God. I forgot how bad cheap beer tastes. I didn't even bother getting the name. Did not matter. Bad is bad. I guess they don't spend their money on beer. Where could a girl get a shot when she needed one? Bingo. Some guy who must live in this sad house was pouring shots of tequila. He was about as close to standard white frat boy as you could get. Long sleeve t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He might have been good looking, but you could just tell my looking at him that he knew it which just lessened the whole package. However, the guy did have tequila.

"Who's that?"

Brittany turned in the direction of the guy and she shook her head.

"You sure know how to pick them. That's Eric. He's the president of Lambda Chi. Aiming a bit high, aren't we?"

"No, just for his tequila."

Brittany smiled, "Well, that I think we can make happen."

Ok, ok. I know I probably should be faking the whole drinking thing. One shot was not going to hurt me. Lord knows I take more than that on a regular basis. Plus, I had literally just watched the guy open a fresh bottle. Might as well help him with it. I also desperately needed to take the edge off. Eric was more than happy to share a shot with Brittany and I. He had this look like he was looking forward to seeing us get drunk quick. Sorry buddy. I am SO not a light weight. I had just taken the shot and was listening to Brittany begin to flirt with the guy, when I caught a glimpse of bleach blonde hair. I looked in that direction quickly but pulled off the whole 'Oh I'm just flipping my hair over my shoulder' move. Not Adam. Or he left in a big hurry.

This was not going to be easy since I couldn't just search the place. Before I could contemplate this too much, Brittany was pulling me in a new direction.

"Eric is such a tool. Did you hear him ask me if we wanted to participate in some extracurricular activities in his room? Yuck!"

Ok. I guess I need to start paying attention to Brittany's conversations before she gets us into trouble. At least, I now knew she wouldn't be asking me to three way with some underage boy. Good to know. The rest of the night went by without a sign of Adam. At least not till there was absolutely no way I could try to approach him. Brittany does not exactly have the alcohol tolerance that I do. She IS a light weight. Two more beers over the next hour and I was basically holding her up. I finally got her walking in the direction of the front door to head back to her dorm when I saw Adam. He was leaning up against the wall in what I assumed was normally the living room just watching the whole scene unfolding around him while sipping out of a solo cup.

"Oh there's Kyle! Your crush. He is so hot."

Lovely, could the girl be any louder? Well, now I know his fake name. Was he smirking? Really?! He tried to look away as I was limping Brittany past him, but I guess the scene was too much for him. I could feel him tracking me as I left the house. Damn him. The anger was back. Just could not make this easy for me, could he? I got Brittany to her dorm room and made sure she was tucked in with a trash can by the bed. I stood up and just looked around her room. Sorority photos, teen idol crushes, and family photos were posted all over her side of the room. It was kind of strange seeing her family posted like that. Mom, Dad, and her sister were around her on what I would bet was drop off day in the fall. They would never know that an undercover cop had just basically acted as her guardian angel that night. I made sure her door locked behind me as I left. Making my way down the front building steps, I was still thinking about this and was getting ready to head to my apartment when there he was. Leaning up against the fence a good half block down, Adam was wearing a North Face coat that I would pay a million bucks for at this point. The thin girly cute coat I was wearing was doing nothing to block the wind chill factor. Another reason to be annoyed with him. He was just watching the walk way and I knew he was looking for me. I guess I should give Antonio credit. I began to make my way down the side walk and the only sound I heard was the clicking of my heels as they hit the pavement. I watched Adam take another sip out of the solo cup he was holding, as I got closer. When he was done, he held it out in my direction in offer. I smirked because that small gesture just caused all my anger and annoyance to disappear. Well, maybe not completely. I just stared at the cup and then raised my eyebrow as I spoke.

"I've heard you're the guy I go to for a good time. Not sure I should be accepting drinks out of a solo cup from you."

This caused a full smile to spread across Adam's face. I closed the distance between us and took the cup from him. Whiskey. Straight. I swallowed my portion down and handed the rest of the drink back.

"I am that guy. If that's what you're looking for. Just ask for Kyle in the future. I saw you at the party. You look like you can hold your own. What's your name?

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. This was so weird. I was talking to a man that knew better than I knew just about anyone like I didn't know a lick about him. I tucked my hair behind my ear and then wrapped my arms across my body to try and keep from shivering.

"Abby. You typically follow girls from parties when they are trying to get their friend home?"

Adam shook his head.

"Only the ones worth knowing. I'll walk you home."

We kept the conversation light. All the getting to know you stuff that 'Kyle' and 'Abby' would have done if they were real while we made our way towards my apartment. It still felt weird but good all at the same time. There was just one problem beside not being able to just act normal. It was flipping freezing. I don't know what that chick that worked for Antonio was thinking. This coat was not going to work. Adam must have noted my discomfort and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. His body felt so warm that it just caused me to melt into him. It reminded me of all the times we had done a similar walk out of Molly's in the winter. I swallowed down that thought and all the feelings that went with it. We headed up to my door and I turned towards him.

"This is me. Thanks for walking me home, Kyle."

"My pleasure. Is there anyway I can get your number?"

"Sure."

Adam handed me his phone and I could see that the list of contacts he had made on the thing was long. Really long. I raised an eyebrow as I was typing my undercover number into his phone. I handed it back to him and he looked at my entry.

"Abby Mitchell. You'll be hearing from me. Do you like burgers?"

"Of course, I love a good burger."

Adam smiled and then began to turn away.

"Good. I know a great place. Good night."

I watched Adam walk away for a bit before opening my door and shutting it behind me. I closed my eyes and tried to keep my emotions in check. Letting him go was the hardest thing I have ever done. It was a start and I had to look at it that way. I felt my phone buzz in my jacket and pulled it out.

 _Nice to meet a fellow whiskey drinker. Kyle._

Almost one week down. Maybe I could do this. No maybes...for him it wasn't even a question.

* * *

The next day, I heard a knock at my door. It was way too early so I knew it wasn't any college student I knew. I opened the door and found Olinsky on my door mat.

"Hello daughter. How was your first week of class? I brought breakfast since I figure you've probably been living off of coffee and alcohol."

I stepped aside and allowed 'dear old Dad' in with his bag full of something that smelled so good I would have even let Eric in. Then stolen the food and kicked the douchebag out. Anyway.

"So I guess Antonio is going to use you as a go between?"

Olinsky began to pull out boxes and cups of coffee as he replied.

"Antonio felt it best to keep you connected. Figured I would pass as your Dad. Plus, in the future if Adam happens to stop by when I am here... All the better."

"He hasn't turned. Antonio was right. He gave me his number last night."

Olinsky actually looked shocked. I walked up to the table and grabbed one of the cups of coffee before sitting down at the table.

"You've talked with him already?"

"I made contact. We only talked as our covers. I'm hoping to hear from him soon. He wouldn't have followed me unless he wanted to."

"Good work, Kid."

I swear he almost choked on those words. We spent the rest of his stay eating and just thinking. That was Olinsky. Silence was the default state. As he went to leave, he paused before opening the door.

"I would expect that you will hear from him sooner rather than later. Patience is not one of that kid's virtues."

Al headed out the door and I prayed that he was right. I also prayed that we would actually be able to talk... as ourselves and not as made up people in a bizarre situation.


	4. A Knock at the Door

AN: Well, for all of you waiting for Adam. Here he is. Be careful what you ask for. LOL! Love all the comments. Keeps me motivated to write.

Warning: Strong language

* * *

Patience is a virtue. Well, Adam must have been working on his or I was quickly losing mine. Or he was following the three day rule. Boys! Really. It was Sunday night and I was finally working on my homework for my classes. I did the reading, but not because it was required for class. Well,... fine. I did start it because it was due for class. I just couldn't let it go and try to skate by. Ugh. Old habits die hard. I was reading a chapter on obsessive compulsive disorder while lying in bed. My hair was piled on top of my head and I was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. I was beginning to understand why Brittany was wearing this very thing to class. I was warm and comfortable. Except that my stomach was starting to growl. I picked up my phone and checked the time. Well, that makes sense. I should be thinking about dinner, but as a typical college student I had been putting off the grocery shopping. Not like I had a fully stocked kitchen to be cooking anyway. Who was I kidding? I heat up stuff that comes out of cans most of the time. I was honestly trying to see how far I could go and trying to save money. The allowance that Antonio was giving me to live off of was pathetic. I understand that I am supposed to act like a poor college student, but at this rate I was going to have to get a part time job to survive. Or figure out a way to raid my own bank account without blowing my cover. Not sure how that would work. I was doing quick budget math in my head over how to afford food, a new coat, and a slip cover for that god awful couch when I heard the noise. I initially thought the knock on my door was a figment of my imagination. I just kept staring towards the living room trying to decide if I was crazy, but figured I should set my book down just in case. As I was placing my bare feet on the floor, I heard the knock again. I quickly made my way to the door and checked the peephole. The brightness of the hair told me immediately who it was. He would show up when I was looking like this. I opened the door and then leaned against the door frame. Adam was smiling and holding a greasy take out bag.

"I come with the best burger you have ever had."

"Well, I appreciate that. Studying really makes me hungry. Hand over the bag."

Adam pulled the bag back behind his back as my stomach let out a quite audible growl.

"Not so fast. My burger is here, too. Doesn't the guy that brings you dinner get to come in?"

I took all of a second to think that one through. Abby would let the man in for the food and to flirt. I sure as hell was letting the man in the door regardless. I stepped back and held the door open. Adam made his way into the apartment and I shut the door. I went to open my mouth as I turned around, but Adam had his hand up.

"Give me a second."

Adam walked to the couch and plopped down on that piece of crap as he dropped the bag on the coffee table. I watched as he placed his head in his hands and just stayed there for a moment staring at the floor. I could feel the reason for his silence hanging in the room. He was trying to switch roles. I don't know how I knew. I just did. I was just about to make my way towards him when he looked up. His eyes were so serious I had no idea what to think.

"Why in the hell are you here, Kim?"

I swallowed hard. He seemed mad. Or upset.

"I think you know why I'm here."

Adam scrubbed at his face and then ran his fingers through his hair to push it back.

"Part of me wants you to tell me that Antonio sent you. Part of me doesn't want to hear that. I want this to be a dream, Kim. A fucked up, too much alcohol, weed fume induced dream. Why are you here in this piece of crap place and showing up at frat parties?"

His eyes were pleading with me. My arms were now wrapped around me to try and fight that stare off. Not because I was cold, but because he didn't want me here. It hurt for a second when I realized that, but it also pissed me off. I was here for him. I was here to save his ass.

"I'm here because Antonio asked me to be here. I'm here because you have been ducking your handlers. What the hell are you doing, Adam?"

Adam got up off the couch and started to pace the floor. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and looked like he was going to actually pull one out.

"You can't smoke here. Against my lease. When did you start that?"

Nasty habit. He hated smoking. Or he use to. He shoved the pack back in his pocket.

"I figured it was better that than the weed. As you could probably tell the other night... whiskey isn't exactly cutting it anymore."

"I don't know. Looked like you were having a pretty good time. Though I guess that is the point."

Adam finally smiled. It was filled with irony, but it was a smile.

"So did you. Till your friend needed to use you as a crutch. But I guess that was the point as well. How did you know I was going to be there?"

"I didn't, but Antonio told me to find the biggest party. There you were. What's been going on?"

Adam finally quit pacing and went back to sitting on the couch. I internally cringed watching him sit on it. Slip cover over the coat if he was going to choose to sit there. He was staring at me and not talking. He reached out and patted the other end of the couch. Ugh. No. I began to make my way over, but elected to sit on the opposite end of the coffee table. The thing was wood and seemed to be build to survive just about anything. Minus the few nicks in the finish.

"Something wrong with the couch?"

"It looks like they found it in the alley."

"They probably did. Not like Antonio's team can afford new stuff. I think you'll survive sitting on it. Better than what I've been living with."

"What have you been living with?"

"You saw it."

"That house? Seriously?"

"What happens after your pledge a fraternity."

Oh God. No.

"Are you for real? That tool's frat is part of this bull shit?"

"Of course."

I am sure the disgust was written all over my face.

"I take it your interaction with Eric wasn't pleasant. Was his tequila not to your liking?"

I knew it. He had been in that room.

"More his idea to have my friend and I join him in his room."

Adam's eyes went dark. A steely eyed dark, but it lasted all but a few seconds before he was shaking his head and that look away.

"Sounds like Eric. He's the connection on this campus. He's the link to the professor."

Adam spent the next five minutes explaining what he knew at this point. It had taken him the whole first semester to build a rep, figure out which fraternity was pushing the most stuff at parties and then get in good with the leadership to get an off cycle pledge when they determined that he could make them a lot of money. Adam began to unpack the bag of food and handed me mine. I opened the packaging and saw that he still remembered how I liked my burger. Not a pickle in sight. My annoyance with him lessened just that much more.

"So you became the guy that gets people a good time."

"Something like that. Wasn't too hard. I had to contact one of my cousins in Canaryville to help me out which Antonio won't like, but it sped up the process."

"Why won't he like it?"

"My cousin isn't exactly on the right side of the law, but he would vouch for me. Figures I'm helping him take out the competition. This ring is really messing with the drug trade since the college kids are no longer having to search for their drugs."

"I could see that. Why have you been ducking your handlers?"

Adam began to chuckle.

"One of the frat guys brothers had been popped by the first one several years ago. Eric just smelled the other guy. Didn't help that the dude's hair screamed cop. He must not have been undercover in a long time if he was sporting that hair. No university professor looks like that. These guys also know that the taskforce is trying to infiltrate the group or they are guessing. I couldn't risk approaching anyone that they hadn't introduced me to first. At least not in the faulty realm. You were Antonio's idea, right?"

"Yes."

"Damn him."

"Why are you so upset, Adam? I convinced you. I can do this."

Adam left his partially eaten burger on the coffee table and began pacing again.

"I know you can. That is not the point. Does Antonio realize that a kid disappeared recently? Just gone. He was one of their dealers. He started asking the wrong questions and sold to the wrong people. He got picked up twice by campus police and then disappeared. I do not want you involved in this."

"Who better to have your back? They won't suspect me will they? I mean did they find it strange that you were coming here?"

Adam stopped pacing and began to scratch the back of his neck.

"No. You might not like why."

"Why?"

"They think I'm trying to make my move."

"With a cheese burger? God, how easy do they think I am?"

"You'd be surprised."

I held my hand up and shook my head.

"I so do not want to hear about your experience with college girls here."

Adam was actually glaring at me.

"I would Never go there, Kim. I'm shocked that you actually think that about me."

I had dropped my eyes from his when this part of the conversation had started, but I looked back up and his look killed me. I had really hurt his feelings. Adam made his way towards me and picked up the keys that he had dropped down there with the bag.

"I should get going. I've already been here too long."

"Adam. Wait."

He was ignoring me as he was heading for the door. I hopped up and grabbed his arm to pull him back around.

"Don't leave like this. Not like this."

He had stopped but was still not looking at me. I realized that I was still holding his arm and figured if I was touching him... I cupped his face to make him look at me.

"I'm sorry. That was more about protecting myself and nothing about you. I know you wouldn't do that. I don't know why I said that."

Adam didn't say anything but he did nod his head. He grasped my hands and pulled them away from his face.

"I really need to go. They will start to wonder."

He let go of one of my hands and caressed my face for a second. He dropped both hands and reached for the door. Before he opened it he spoke while still facing it.

"It was good to see you, Kim."

I could feel the tears coming to my eyes.

"Will I see you again? Soon?"

This turned Adam's head. I could visibly see him swallow down whatever emotion he was feeling.

"Sure. I'll be around. Always a party going on. We're hosting one on Thursday. Will I see you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

A small smile came to his lips before he turned away and opened the door. I watched him walk down the sidewalk away from my apartment and I could tell that he was switching personas even before he left. This was going to get complicated.


	5. I figured

AN: Happy weekend to everyone! Time to blur some lines. I am so looking forward to seeing Adam return to the show and how this time undercover changes his character. Or doesn't change him. It could be a really interesting thing to look at if they go there. If. A fan can dream. Happy reading!

* * *

I thought I would probably not see Adam till Thursday night. I figured I would have to trudge through almost another whole week of school till that party. I also figured that after it I would probably be missing some class Friday morning. Brittany was already in the know about the party and she was all about meeting up again. I figured that she was an excellent cover for me to be there in case Adam hadn't told his buddies that he had invited me. I should learn not to "figure" so much.

It was Tuesday as I was leaving my last class for the day. I had just shoved my laptop in my bag and was making my way out of the class room when I saw him. He was talking to some petite sorority girl in a low cut shirt that was not leaving much to the imagination. Did she not realize that it was January in Chicago?! I guess she wasn't too worried about frost bite. She was flirting. Hard. Adam was leaned up against the wall as all the students were walking past. His coat was unzipped and the flannel and jeans looked good on him. His back pack was sitting on the floor close to his feet. I really couldn't blame the girl. He was a site for sore eyes in this world. I closed the flap on my cross body bag and began to make my way down the hall. I'd be passing right by them. Since Adam was a good head and shoulders taller than most, I knew he would probably see me. I wasn't disappointed. As I got closer, Adam abruptly ended his conversation with the flirt and scooped up his bag. I went to walk right past him and he quickly caught up and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He whispered in my ear as we were walking.

"Not going to stop and say hi."

"Didn't want to interrupt a potential sale or whatever that was."

He chuckled in my ear which was just doing all kinds of things to my heart. His arm slid down my back and wrapped around my hip.

"That was a girl trying for a freebie. Too bad for her that I'm already taken."

Oh, that got an eyebrow raise out of me.

"Oh really?! This is news to me. I heard that you don't give people the time of day. You know, unless they are looking to buy a particular product."

"That used to be true. I've got my eye on someone. She's different. She likes whiskey."

I was shaking my head. I knew this was all an act for anyone that might be walking by, but damn he did not have to be so convincing. His hand was now actively massaging my hip and that was just all kinds of unfair. We had just made our way out of the building and I was planning on heading to the coffee house to study. Or fake study. Sure I would really be reading, but I would also be trying to make more friends to keep the invites coming. I pushed Adam off me just enough to be playful to anyone watching us.

"Well, that may be true, but this whiskey girl is looking for coffee right now. Got to study. Got those grades to think about. If I'm going to party on Thursday."

Adam reached out easily and tucked me right back under his arm. I forgot how long his reach was.

"I could go for some coffee. To go. Maybe we could study together at your apartment. Quieter there. Less distractions. What are you studying?"

Well, two could play at this game. I finally wrapped my arm around his waist under his coat.

"The plan was to study for history. I might be having a pop quiz tomorrow. Or so a little birdie told me."

I could see Adam marking the fact that my arm had snaked its way under his coat. I swear I saw the devil creep up into his eyes.

"History you say. Mr. Anderson I bet. I had him last semester. Loves the pop quizzes. I'll help you out. Let's go."

Adam locked that arm firmly around my shoulders and directed us straight to the coffee shop. About half the school was hanging out in and around the area at this hour. I lost track of the number of people that were greeting him. I figured out quickly why the frat would have been stupid to pass on having him be their chosen dealer. He knew everyone. Despite all the attention, Adam didn't flinch about keeping me by his side. His arm did not move from holding me to his side. I quickly caught on to what he was doing. I was being introduced in a way to make him being seen with me expected instead of a shock.

"Don't worry, man. I'll have what you want on Thursday. Just stop by before things get started. I get busy. You know how it is."

He was dismissing the most recent 'friend' as he turned to mock whisper in my ear again.

"Sorry about all this."

His lips were then on the skin just to the side of my ear. The feather light kiss just brought all the blood straight to my face and I instinctively gripped the front of his shirt with my free hand. As he pulled back so I could look up in his eyes, I could see in them that he had not meant to do that. A small smile touched his lips and then before I knew it they were on mine. It was a small sweet kiss that completely blanked my mind as to what in the world was going on. He pulled back and then was saying something about let's get the coffee. The what? I looked around and reality came back to me. This was all an act. A game. That feeling just irritated me and sat in my stomach the whole walk back to my apartment. I fumbled a bit with the keys to the point that Adam took my coffee from my hand. I got the lock opened and then pushed the door open before taking my coffee back from him. I dropped my bag next to the coffee table and placed my cup down on the top. I turned back around because I knew Adam was right behind me. I could feel the anger just bubbling up inside me.

"Are you going to slap me? I probably deserve it."

I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Don't tempt me. Don't do that. Not without warning me. What the hell were you doing?"

Adam dropped his backpack and then went to take his coat off. All the while his coffee stayed perfectly balanced in his hand.

"I was creating your story, Kim. Why in the world you would be seen with me regularly. Got to keep laying the ground work. Make people think that we belong together. You seemed okay with the plan walking out of Grant Hall."

He passed by me and I could hear him setting his cup down. I could feel him come up behind me and his hands came to the collar of my coat. He tugged gently and I uncrossed my arms, so he could take my coat off. I turned to face him as he was folding my coat up in his arms.

"You caught me off guard, Adam. It just threw me. What?"

I could see something in Adam's eyes. Something was upsetting him.

"Could you just say it again?"

"What?"

"My name."

Oh that about killed my heart.

"Adam."

It came out on a whisper because I could not pull in any more breath. He took a breath himself and dropped my coat on top of my bag.

"I spend everyday hearing people call me by another name. I'm sorry I did not warn you. You are the only one that truly knows me here and I guess I just took for granted that you would know what I was doing."

I could feel my heart breaking. Could feel every wall and every defense I had against this man crumble around me. Why did I keep doing this? Why did I keep pushing him away? I didn't even know what I was doing myself, but I was walking up to him and then I was pulling on his neck to bring his lips to mine. I was wearing a loose fitting sweatshirt and I could feel the second his cold hands first made contact with my back to pull me close. Any hope that shock would bring me to my senses was lost as I easily allowed him to hold me to him. The kiss was a sweet hello after so long of being apart. The bitter taste of the coffee he had been drinking was mixed by the sweet taste of him. I could feel that his hair was a little worse for the bleach that had been used to lighten it as I began to thread my fingers through it. The cool touch of his finger tips began to slowly make their way up my back as he pulled me closer. We both pulled back slightly to take a breath as we looked into each others eyes. We were really looking. Or I was. Love, pain, hope, and need were clear as day in those brown orbs. Sadness began to cloud them quickly. His nose began to lightly rub against mine as he was fighting something within him. His breath was then taken in raggedly as his hands began to make their way back down my back to rest on my hips.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what? We're not doing anything."

Adam brought his hand to my face and began to rub my cheek with his thumb as he bit his lip.

"We would. I would. It would be so easy to allow it to happen. Justify it as part of this whole cover thing. It will just make it harder on the other side. I know I can't handle having you now and then lose you all over again."

"Adam,..."

He was shaking his head.

"No, Kim." His thumb was now on my lips to keep me from talking. "I don't want to know now if you've missed me or if you made a mistake. If you hate me for leaving without saying goodbye at the same time feeling relieved to see me again. I can't handle knowing that none of that is true and you just want to make me feel better. Connected. I need to keep doing this job, so I can finish it. I want to hear everything that you want to tell me then."

His thumb left my lips but there was no way in hell he was having the last word.

"You selfish bastard. What makes you think that you are guaranteed an after. You are the one that told me that a guy disappeared. Derrick Regan, right? What if all we have is right now?"

Adam held me just long enough to reply to my words before scooping up his stuff and heading out the door.

"We both should have thought about that before. When we had everything right there in front of us."

Yeah. That hurt.


	6. Rollercoaster

AN: I gave you a nice sized chapter. I just did not have the heart to break it apart. I swear the last scene is one of my favorites. I so wish this could happen. It makes me smile. BTW, is it Wednesday, yet!? Ugh!

* * *

 _"We both should have thought about that before. When we had everything right there in front of us."_

My heart hurt. Not just due to the truth that Adam's words held, but due to what I learned about Derrick Regan. Sure the kid was a drug dealing frat boy, but there was more to his story than that. Every time he was picked up he was only dealing weed. He was also a straight A student that was at U of C on an academic scholarship. He was the only child of a single mom that never would have been able to afford to send her son to this school. It was sad. From what I had been able to gather from listening to various students talking around the coffee shop, Derrick was only dealing to afford his frat dues and for extra expenses. His Mom had reported him missing when he didn't call or text her back for 48 hours and the campus police stopped by the frat house and his roommate couldn't remember seeing him for the same amount of time. Fliers were starting to pop up on the campus and I could imagine that if that frat was involved in his disappearance that they would probably be on their best behavior.

Or not. I met up with Brittany at her dorm room before heading to the party. I needed her as back up. After Adam's final words to me in my apartment, I was not exactly looking forward to this. Everything right in front of us. Oh we had that. We had the whole damn world. Amazing what six to seven months worth of time can do to your view point. Hind sight is 20/20 and there was nothing about our pasts that I could change now. He just couldn't keep being the Adam I knew and brushing things under the rug. Noooo. He had to hit the nail on the head and break my heart in two again. And make me feel like I was walking around naked with the reality that my insecurity was what caused us to break apart. Speaking of insecure. This party. If I thought the last one was wild...I had no clue. Apparently, this is an annual thing. The Graffiti Bash. No lighting in the house unless you count all the light bulbs being switched out for black lights and the numerous sayings and designs that had been made on the walls that were glowing like crazy. Someone was quite the artist. I was thanking my lucky stars that I had chosen to wear something other than black since anyone that had was showing off all the lint, dandruff, or weird stuff that was stuck to their clothes. I so don't want to know what that stain is on that one guy's shirt. Yuck! I was wearing a thin strapped red top and skinny jeans with my boots tonight. I was not going to be freezing my ass off when I walked home. Or at least not like the other night.

"Do you think Michael is going to be here tonight?"

Michael. Oh yeah. Brittany had met this guy at some charity drive on Tuesday at around the same time that Adam was sucker punching me at my apartment. He was also a member of Lambda Chi and she was in full on crush mode.

"Have no idea. But since this is his fraternity...I would think so."

"Do I look okay?"

I couldn't help but smile. Brittany was pretty. Sure she wore a bit too much makeup and was a bit too caught up in the social circus, but as I was getting to know her, she was growing on me. She had a good heart and a family that really cared about her.

"You look great. He'd be crazy not to want to hang out tonight."

Brittany's smile spread across her face and I could tell that my words had helped her to relax some. I guess I was fulfilling my wing woman duties. We both got some crap beer and began to make our way around the house. I was hoping to run into Adam at some point, but not when I did. That petite little sorority girl from the other day was back and she was all snuggled up next to Adam on a couch in the living room. He had his arm around her shoulders as he was whispering something to her. Ugh. There was that punch to the gut again. I tried to look away quickly, but Brittany caught my look way to fast.

"Don't worry about her. She isn't nearly as pretty as you are. Plus, from what I hear he dropped her like an old habit for you the other day."

I could feel myself staring at Brittany. How in the world did she know that?

"Oh, come on Abby. You don't think that word would get to me that Kyle of all people was seen kissing you at the coffee shop. Everyone saw that. Sucks that I was at that charity thing. Would have loved to have seen the look on that bitch's face."

I looked back in the direction of the couch and Adam had finally looked up in my direction. His crooked smile had just graced his face when suddenly someone was standing in front of me blocking my view.

"Hello ladies. Would either of you be interested in something a bit stronger than those beers? Come on, Abby. You like tequila as I recall."

Oh, God. I've had half a beer and I could already vomit. Eric. I want to walk away. Every fiber in my being detests this guy, but Adam had already told me that he was the ring leader. Good to keep an eye on him.

"I do. When I know where it is coming from. I'm sure as hell not taking a shot out of that cup."

Eric laughed.

"Alright, alright. Here look. There is enough for two."

Eric took a sizable drink from the cup and then handed it to me. I looked at it and took a second as I weighed the pros and cons in my head. Nothing ventured. Nothing gained. I took the remainder and felt the alcohol burn its way down my throat. I was just opening my eyes from taking the bottom shelf tequila shot when I felt a hand grip my hip and pull me into a strong chest.

"You trying to get my girl drunk, Eric?"

Adam was taking the now empty cup out of my hand and throwing it at a trash can that I had not noticed before. Eric was smiling and shrugging his shoulders.

"Just trying to be a good host. I also did not realize that you were claiming this one. Too bad. Brittany, Michael is actually looking for you. Seems as you are both social chairs it would be great if we could schedule a mixer. Come with me."

Brittany gave me a look to see if I was okay and I nodded to her. She left with Eric and I waited as they left to see what Adam would do. His first move was to tuck me further under his arm. His second was to lead me out of the living room and down a back hallway. He pulled me into the third doorway on the right and then shut the door behind us. He took his arm from around my shoulders and pulled my cheap beer out of my hand. He walked into the bathroom that was attached to the room and I watched as he poured it out.

"I wasn't done with that."

Adam ignored me as he threw the cup in the small trash can in his room. It was his. I could see his back pack and coat sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Don't ever take another shot with that guy. I don't care if it looks like he drank from the same cup. I would not put it past him to drug you, Abby. Promise me."

He was still staying undercover, but I could see in his eyes what 'Kyle' couldn't say. Adam was scared shitless. He made his way up to me and grasped my arms to pull me to him and he was staring straight at me.

"Promise me."

He was asking me not to pursue this avenue. He knew what I was doing.

"I was just having a drink with a friend. You were looking pretty cozy on that couch. A girl cannot help it if she gets offered a drink when she is with her friend."

Adam was ready to snap. I could feel it in the way his fingers were beginning to dig into my skin. I mouthed my real answer to him. The one that 'Abby' would never be able to say this early in their relationship. 'I promise.' The relief that flooded Adam's eyes was immediate and I could see him take the deep breath that he needed.

"The couch was far from cozy. I don't like leeches. You know this. Besides, I don't see her with me in this room now. Do you?"

I didn't speak. Abby would have only had to shake her head to that statement. I just kept looking at Adam. His hands kept gripping and re-gripping my shoulders. Like he couldn't keep still, but his feet were nailed to the floor so his hands were the only thing that could move. He finally closed his eyes and I figured our staring contest was over and we would wait an acceptable amount of time before leaving the room. I was wrong. When Adam opened his eyes, his hands pulled me to him and his lips landed on mine. It caught me off guard. No one was watching. It was highly unlikely that anyone was listening through the door. No. This was Adam. I placed my hands on the back of his arms to hold him to me as he massaged my lips with his. Adam left his forehead resting on mine as he finally pulled back. His eyes opened and he looked scared. I was beginning to think that Antonio's bright idea to shake Adam was a bad one. It was too much. Too many emotions. Too many dangers. Adam tucked my head underneath his chin and wrapped his arms around me. I let him hold me and reciprocated the hug. I breathed in the musky scent of his cologne mixed with the sweet weed smell which told me that he must have just started a party for someone. I did note something at this time. He did not smell like cigarette smoke.

"Did you quit?"

"Patch."

I nodded my head and then squeezed him a bit tighter. It was my silent way of telling him that this made me happy.

"It was cutting into my profit margin anyway."

I could feel the smile spreading across his face. I did not even have to look. I pulled back anyway so I could see it. That was Adam's smile. That wasn't 'Kyle'. I placed my hand on the side of his cheek and then reached up on my toes. The light kiss I placed there was to try and tell him so many things. I missed him. I still loved him. I was here for him. As I pulled back, his fingers had threaded into my hair to cradle my head. He quietly whispered his next statement.

"Don't scare me like that again. I'll go insane."

A loud knock at the door nearly caused me to come out of my skin. Adam pulled me back to his chest before he yelled to the door.

"What?"

Eric's annoying voice came back to us.

"Enough of whatever you two are doing. We got clients looking for you."

"Ok. Give us a minute."

We waited to hear Eric's foot steps make their way down the hallway. Adam pulled me into a position so that I could see his face before he whispered his next words to me and then we left the room.

"We have to assume that he is always watching or listening."

Lovely.

* * *

I could feel myself being pulled out of sleep by something. Was it a noise? Nope. Not that. My bed was shifting and I was then getting pulled backwards. I could feel myself being spooned by someone that was not under the covers with me. I opened my eyes and turned my head just enough to see that bleached blonde hair. Adam began to nuzzle his nose right into my hair and he made a contented hum before his breathing evened out again. We were both still fully clothed and back at my apartment. I guess old habits die hard. I had no inclination to move out of his arms. He use to do this in his sleep when we were together and I knew he had no idea he was doing it now. I made the conscious decision to stay there. Even though I knew it was its own form of torture. It just reminded me of all the amazing nights we had spent together. It also made me wonder what in the hell I was thinking? I closed my eyes and tried to fall back to sleep. It had been quite late when Adam had volunteered to walk Brittany and I both home. Michael had been unable to escort Brittany to her dorm since he was in charge of making sure that the pledges all got the house back in order. Or at least made sure the trash got taken out. I guess they did have some standards of tidiness. By the time we had reached my place, it was really late. I had convinced Adam that he should just stay the night and actually get some good sleep without having to worry about staying in character for a change. I drifted off for awhile till Adam's movement woke me up again. The tip of his nose had begun to trace along the edge of my ear and then the touch of his lips on the lobe was what woke me up. I knew he was still mostly asleep. I had been woken up more than once like this in our relationship. Maybe him staying the night was not such a hot idea. His lips had now made their way down to my neck as his hand began to push the comforter down to try and rid us of the barrier.

"Adam," his name fell from my lips softly to try and wake him. His hand quit moving the bedding and came up to cup my face. His eyes were still groggy with the fog of sleep and I thought he would realize what he was doing. His lips touched mine and I melted. His lips were still so soft despite the cold winter weather and gentle as he was saying good morning to me. I missed this. I ached every morning when I woke up without him. This greeting. His love had left a gapping whole in my heart when I chose to end things. This is what I had been chasing after we were done. I had been chasing ghosts because there was only one person that made me feel this way. Adam's tongue began to gently seek entrance into my mouth and I should have denied him and tried to fully wake him up. I had no will power to do that. His one hand was in my hair and I could feel the other one once again trying to move the comforter from between us. I could tell when he finally woke up. One minute he was trying to move that comforter and the next he was pulling out of the kiss to look down and he froze. I knew he was awake then. His eyes slowly made their way up to mine. I could not begin to describe what I saw in them. He rolled off the other side of the bed and pushed his fingers into his hair. I could see him gripping it hard and then he let them fall.

"Adam."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"I shouldn't have stayed the night."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Too well. Apparently."

"Well, I'm sure it's still early. Come back and get some sleep. I'm sure you haven't had much."

"I'm good."

"Adam,...I.."

"No, Kim. I can't."

"Why?"

He was closing his eyes again and gritting his teeth.

"This was why I left. This feeling I have now. Seeing you and wanting to be in your world and feeling what we have...then reality hits and I see him. I see you with him. I could handle it when it was only every once in awhile. I knew there was no way in hell that I could handle this god awful feeling everyday. It makes me sick."

Shock. Pain. I could truly vomit at this point. This sensation was becoming a regular occurrence. I pushed off the comforter and got out of bed so I could see his face. He was looking towards the floor so he wouldn't have to look right at me.

"What do you want me to say, Adam? Do you..."

"Nothing. I want you to say nothing. We need to focus on the job. We need..."

"Would you quit interrupting me for once. I regret all of it. I can't go back and change what happened. God, I wish I could."

Adam's eyes finally came up to look into mine.

"I've been with someone else since I've been here, Kim."

I thought I was going to vomit before. Nope. Now was not even a question. I was going to be sick.

"What?"

"A grad student. I thought I could just wipe you from my memory. Just force myself to start over. This whole being someone else was to move on from you."

"Have...have..."

Too much. All too much. I ran for the bathroom and lost whatever was in my stomach. Oh, God. I was holding my hair back and part of me was praying that he had taken the opportunity and left. I could tell that my stomach was done and I slowly sat back down on the cold linoleum of the bathroom floor. My face was hot and I could feel the light sheen of sweat on it. I heard steps. I hung my head down, because I realized that he didn't do it. He didn't leave. Shit. I felt the tears start to fall down my face. I buried my face in my knees as the tears continued to fall. I felt him sit down on that floor in front of me. His hand touched the back of my head and he started to rub it.

"I'm sorry, Kim. When I saw you at that party. I told myself to leave you alone. I just couldn't do it."

I swallowed hard and the strong taste of bile was still in my mouth which just made my stomach want to turn again. I pulled my head up and looked into his eyes.

"Are you still with her?"

At first his eyes darted away and I took that as my answer.

"Get out."

His hand was still in my hair and I was pulling at his arm to try and disconnect us. He just gripped harder and then used his other arm to pull me into his lap. I was pushing at his chest to try and stop him, but it didn't work.

"I ended things at the end of the fall semester. It has been done."

I stilled. I had no reason to be angry with him or hurt. Shit, I had been with Roman. I had done far worse, but it still hurt. Adam pulled my forehead to his and he rubbed his thumb against my lips.

"God, Kim. I still love you. It won't go away. I can't turn it off."

I could feel his lips now whispering across mine. I reached my hand up to grip the back of his neck.

"I love you. I tried everything to stop."

His lips crushed mine and I slammed my hands into his chest to push him away. I shook my head.

"No. I threw up. Give me a minute."

Adam let me go and I scrambled to my feet to brush my teeth as quickly as possible. He was waiting behind me as I finished. I had barely placed my toothbrush back down when he was spinning me around and lifting me up in his arms. He carried me back into the bedroom and then set me down on my feet. His hands cupped my face and I could tell that he was mulling something over.

"We will be breaking every rule in the book."

"Since when have we followed those?"

Adam's face broke into a smile. He pulled my lips to his and then I let his hands tell me how much he had missed me.

* * *

Knocking. Someone was knocking on my door. I was curled into Adam's side since we had both fallen back to sleep. The knocking scared me right awake. I jumped out of bed and found sweat pants and a tshirt as Adam rolled out the other side and threw his jeans on.

"Who do you think it is?"

I was shaking my head, "I have no idea."

I made my way to the door and checked the peephole. Dear old Dad was on the other side. I turned to look at Adam and smirked.

"It's just Olinsky."

Adam's eyes got big.

"I'm not here."

"What? Why?"

Adam just glared. I was truly confused.

"He is playing your Dad. I am not here."

"My apartment is not bugged. What does it matter?"

"Kim, if he figures out what we just did..."

Ok, maybe he has a point. I shoo him into my bedroom and he shuts the door most of the way like I left it that way. I let him quiet down and I open the door. Al doesn't even say hello or front in the least. He walks right in. I shut the door and turn to my partner.

"Hello, Al. What brings you here?"

"Why did you skip your classes this morning?"

"When did colleges start calling parents to let them know that their child ditched? I thought that stopped at high school."

"Antonio called me. He was a bit concerned since he knew you were going to a party last night and he has people watching your classes to keep tabs on you. Wanted me to make sure you were still alive. He's looking into that kid's name you gave him, so you can understand if he was a bit worried."

"I'm fine. It was just a late night."

I could see Olinsky shaking his head as he was scanning my place his head stopped on something and then he looked up at me.

"Kid, quit hiding and get your ass out here."

"What? Who are you talking to, Al?"

Olinsky just shook his head at me and then pointed to my door. I turn around and then roll my eyes. The man would lose his boots with them on. Of course, he would forget that he had left them beside my door last night. I rub my face with my hands before giving Adam the bad news.

"Give it up, Adam. Your boots are by the door."

Al is pulling the tooth pick out of his mouth as Adam comes to rest against the door frame to my bedroom. He still hasn't put a shirt on. Yeah. This looks real good.

"Are you hiding from me for a reason, Kid?"

Adam doesn't say a thing. He just looks down at his feet.

"I think I need to take you both to breakfast."

His words sounded all good. Olinsky's eyes however held a twinkle in them that caused Adam's face tighten in what I would call terror. I had no idea what to think. I should have known to trust Adam.

* * *

Uncomfortable. This was an understatement. Al decided that he would take us to a diner that was close...and right on campus. We were all in character which was why Adam was ramrod straight. The waitress was setting down our coffee as Al started to talk.

"So Kyle. Do you mind explaining to me why when I come over to take my daughter out for a surprise breakfast I find you in her bedroom?"

I'm biting my lip to keep myself from laughing. Adam is now fidgeting. He is moving his coffee cup. The spoon. Anything to burn off the nervous energy that Al's stare is creating in him.

"Um, sir. I walked your daughter home last night and it was late, so I stayed on her couch. I was in her bed room..."

"Son, stop right there. Do not lie to me. You did not stay on her couch."

Al was trying to kill me. I could feel that my face was about five shades of red. I could not look at Adam. I knew his was probably worse.

"Um..no, sir. No, I did not. I care a great deal about your daughter. She's one of the most amazing..."

"So, I'm assuming if you care a great deal about her that you used protection."

I nearly choked on the sip of coffee I had just tried to take. Adam froze. I couldn't blame him. Was he really asking?

"Son, do not tell me that you did not use something."

Adam had no words. I could tell. I guess I was going to have to save his ass.

"Dad, you know that I am always safe."

Al's eyes swiveled in my direction and I could see how Adam would be afraid. For some reason, they did not bother me.

"I'm not talking about you, dear. I'm talking to him. The impulsive one from what I can tell."

Oh, Lord.

"Son, learn from me and my past mistakes."

Al threw enough bills on the table to allow Adam and I to order breakfast and he stood up to leave. Before he did, he leaned over to kiss me on the cheek and whisper something in my ear.

"Be careful that you two are not playing with fire. You need to keep your heads on straight."

Al stood up straight and then left. I turned to look at Adam and his eyes were big as could be. The waitress came to the table and asked us if we were ready to order. Adam's response nearly made me come unglued.

"I think he left with my appetite."


	7. Functional Alcoholism

AN: You asked for an update and an update you will get. I am so happy that you all loved the Al scene. I got that idea and it just tickled me because I could so see Al taking that opportunity and running with it... just to mess with Adam. It would be one of those rare occurrences when we would get an Olinsky smile. Well, no Al in this chapter... unless you count him being mentioned. Enjoy!

* * *

 _"I think he left with my appetite."_

Fucking Olinsky. Adam had continued to be ramrod straight the whole way back to my apartment. He only moved when his phone would vibrate in his pocket and he would answer a text message. Despite my better judgement, I asked who was texting. He said it was a variety of people. Eric. Buyers. Friends. Ok, babe. Whatever you say. I opened my door and waited for him to make his way in and then shut it behind me. I could see Adam turn around to face me and if I thought he was going to relax, I had another thought coming. His face was as tight as it could be. I tried to smile and keep it light.

"What?"

I had my hands out looking for an answer. Adam had pulled his keys out for some reason and was playing with the key ring.

"I should probably get going. They are lighting up my phone."

"Yeah. I don't think that is why you are trying to get out of here. They know you are with me. It's Friday. You probably have a party tonight, but I really doubt you have any other reason to be back at that house. What gives?"

"We didn't use anything."

He was freaking out over that. I took a breath and then placed my hands on my hips.

"Afraid you knocked me up? I have the implant in my arm still. Highly unlikely."

I saw some of the stress bleed out of Adam's face. He wiped his face and then shook it.

"I'm sorry, Darlin'. Its not that... I just wouldn't want you to deal with this...No, I mean. Damn it. This situation is dangerous enough without bringing that possibility into this. If something happened to you... I'd never forgive myself."

I walked up and placed my hands on Adam's chest. Reaching up on my tip toes, I lightly kissed his lips.

"I know. We won't let that happen. We're going to protect each other. We'll get each other home."

Adam reached down and picked me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He could look me straight in the eye this way.

"So, you still have that thing."

I knew exactly where he was going with this. I nodded my head yes and he smiled.

"Well, it would be rude to just drop you off and go. Besides, I had a sit down with Dad. I think that buys me a reward."

I rolled my eyes. Really? He deserves a reward for meeting my fake father?

"Maybe a small one."

Adam's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, there will be nothing small about it."

He would go there. Boys. Adam was already moving towards the bedroom like a man on a mission. I guess I should learn to watch my mouth unless I can handle the consequences. Oh, I was going to enjoy these consequences.

* * *

Hangovers suck. Why has science not figured out a way to avoid these? I was going to need to go through a liver detox. Or do clean eating or a cleanse when this assignment was done. Before this, I was worried that I was going to happy hour at Molly's too much. Oh God. I had no clue. Adam did not just have a party on Friday. There was one on Saturday, as well. Then he was dropping product off at people's places on Sunday so they could stay up and do all the homework they neglected through the weekend. I didn't go with him on those runs, but he knocked on my door when he was done. The amount of alcohol I had consumed this weekend was insane. I was going to be dragging on Monday. I basically laid in bed all day Sunday and watched Game of Thrones reruns on my laptop while I tried to read. The greasy burger that Adam brought me that night was heaven for getting my energy back. The man knew how to recover from a party weekend. Of course, then he helped me burn that energy right off.

* * *

Waking up on Monday morning, I was tucked into Adam's side. He was already awake and he was watching me sleep. I buried my face into my pillow to try and get rid of the morning fogginess before I looked back at him.

"You've stayed here every night. Aren't the guys getting worried."

Adam frowned slightly and then nodded his head.

"I was going to bring that up. After the next party... you'll probably need to stay with me."

Ugh. No. God no! He had a point though. A girlfriend would stay in that pit after a party. I pursed my lips up though like I was thinking about it.

"If I must."

Adam just laughed.

"What? Afraid you'll catch something from sleeping in that house? If so, I'm sorry Darlin'. I've brought it here with me by now."

I rolled my eyes. Then I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ouch. Hey!"

That was our mornings when we got to spend them together in my place. The rest of the week I got text messages about how he needed to be at the house. Product needed to be wrapped and received.

I was walking out of History with Brittany on Wednesday when something unexpected happened. We were walking down the hallway when suddenly someone pushed between us and wrapped an arm around each of our shoulders.

"Ladies, I'm so glad I ran into both of you."

Eric. My skin was crawling. Could you get fleas from a human? What was with this guy? You share two shots with the man and then he just could not leave you alone.

"Now, I know Abby will be there on Friday. Kyle will make sure of that. Brittany. Please tell me that all you Omegas know where to be Friday."

Brittany was rolling her eyes and shaking her head in disgust.

"Michael already told me about the warehouse ya'll found. Of course, the girls will be there."

Eric pulled us to a stop and then kissed Brittany and I on the cheek.

"Excellent! Be ready to pull an all nighter ladies. The fun kind."

He began to almost skip to the next hot girl he laid his eyes on. I watched as he pulled a flyer out of his pocket to hand to her. I turned back to Brittany.

"So, Kyle has told me that there is a party on Friday, but what in the world is he talking about?"

Brittany was looking around like she did not want to actually admit what was going down. I knew she would tell me. She would not be able to help herself.

"Ok, technically it was supposed to be a mixer between our groups, but it kind of turned into a joint fundraiser of sorts."

"What kind of fundraiser?"

"The guys found this abandon warehouse and they are hiring a DJ to spin all night and with both of our funds... we basically were able to buy a bunch of kegs and alcohol. The guys will bring the other party favors. Twenty dollar door charge. We'll make a ton of money to donate and fund future parties and socials. Win-win."

Oh no. Brittany had no idea what she was getting her sorority into.

"Wow. This will be epic then. I'll have to remember to tell my friends."

Brittany grabbed my arm and began to pull me back down the hallway.

"Yes. Absolutely, tell everyone. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you. We have a rush meet and greet tomorrow. I'd really love to introduce you to all the girls. I know you have your own place and I think we could get you a waiver to stay there. I really think you would be an amazing addition. What do you say?"

Worst nightmare. Ok, not worst. I was not this girl. Ok, I was this girl. I was just so over this.

"I'll think about it. You said tomorrow night. I should be free."

Brittany wrapped me in the biggest hug and squealed in delight. We continued to walk down the hallway as the girl practically bounced me with each step. Adam owed me big time.

* * *

Thursday brought more stress than just trying to win over a bunch of sorority girls. I got a cryptic text message from Adam.

 _I'll be gone for the day. I'll stop by when I get back. I promise._

What the hell did that mean? It was getting close to ten and I had still not heard from Adam. I was pacing the apartment wondering what I should do. Should I call Antonio? Olinsky? I was pushing my hair back from my face as I was now scrubbing the kitchen floor on my hands and knees. If I was going to have all this nervous energy, I might as well use it. The knock on the door came and I threw that disgusting sponge into the bucket and ran for the door. I took just enough time to check that it was Adam and then pulled him into the apartment when I got the door open. I wrapped him up and he just rubbed my back.

"Hey! I'm okay. I just had to make a run with Eric. We had a lot of product to pick up for this party. How did your party go? Did all the girls like you? If not, I'll give them the weak shit at the party. I'll charge them for the grade A stuff though."

Jokes. The man thought he could make jokes. I lightly punched him in the stomach. I was becoming quite violent.

"Jerk. I'm scrubbing floors because of you."

Adam looked confused. He scratched his head and then pulled me back to him.

"Explain how me telling you I was going to be gone for the day equals you scrubbing floors."

I rolled my eyes at him and he just smiles back.

"Oh. Were you worried about me?"

I was just pulling my arm back to punch him again when Adam grabbed my butt and lifted me up off the ground. I had to grab hold of his shoulders to keep from falling backwards.

"I hate when you do that."

Adam was shaking his head.

"You love it when I do that. How was the rush party? Did you get in?"

I could feel my lower lip sticking out as I thought about that party.

"I don't know. They have to vote on it. Supposedly won't tell me till next week."

Adam smiled and then kissed my lips and sucked on that bottom one. I was wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulled back.

"I may know how that vote went."

I could feel my eyes bug out of my head.

"You have nothing to worry about, Darlin'. Eric seems to have a vested interest in you getting initiated into that sorority. I'm not sure why, but he was actively campaigning for you. Get ready to get your sorority girl on."

I huffed at that news.

"Shit."

Adam was once again confused.

"What's wrong? This should be a good thing."

"I'm going to have to ask Olinsky for more money. I don't have enough for dues."

Adam just dropped me so I landed on my feet.

"I think I'll leave now. You're talking about Dad."

I jabbed him in the stomach again. I'm glad Adam was getting a kick out of all this.

* * *

I caught a ride with Brittany in a shuttle that the frat had paid for to the warehouse Friday night. I was amazed that the university had not caught on that 18 year old boys driving 10 passenger vans was not normal. Besides, wasn't that illegal unless they had the proper license. Something, I was going to have to research later. I am not sure exactly what I was expecting for this party. Frat party on steroids, maybe? Not what I got. This was a rave. Plan and simple. Why was I acting so naive? They had pulled out all the stops. This was not just a dj and some kegs. The boys had constructed bars. Installed theatre lights. Smoke machines. What the hell? Must have been worth the investment... the line to get in was around the block. How had the cops not been called? I will give the kids this much...they were all being quite calm and orderly in that line. I guess if you know that any kind of big commotion will get the cops called and the party shut down...you behave yourself. Of course, the alcohol and the drugs were not flowing yet. Brittany pulled me away from the line and towards a back door. She knocked twice and someone on the inside opened it. I figured out quickly that this was Michael. He was almost as tall as Adam and had a boyish grin that told me all I needed to know as to why Brittany was smitten. He let us in to the main part of the party and there was so much more to behold. There were curtains hung which blocked off couches where I could just imagine what was going on. Adam came out of one counting some bills and saw me. He made his way over and handed about half the wad over to Michael.

"That should buy us some more stuff if you have to make a run."

Adam pocketed the rest and then placed an arm around me to lead me away from the two lovebirds.

"Please tell me that whoever was in there was just needing some weed."

Adam bit his lip.

"I'd love to tell you that, Darlin'. I really would. They were more interested in Molly. For a more heightened experience."

I actually shivered. We saw it all the time so, this part was hard for me. Staying in character and being okay with all this craziness. Adam kissed my temple and then led me away from the back area. The music was louder here and I would not have been able to hear Adam if he tried to talk to me. Eric came walking up to Adam and used some hand signals that I had no idea what they meant. I figured out quickly that it must of meant that someone else was wanting something. Adam went to pull me back towards the back when Brittany appeared at my shoulder. She waved Adam away and then pulled me towards the dance floor. I had a role to play. Time to party. I just wish I would have realized how much of a bad decision this would be.


	8. Rave and Consequences

AN: You want to know what happens at the rave. Are you sure? Are you sure you are ready? Hope you enjoy the next curve in the road. Happy Reading!

* * *

I was sweating. I mean sweating in places that I did not know I could sweat. The warehouse was now packed and being on the dance floor meant that Brittany and I were pressed up against all kinds of people as they were dancing the night away. We finally began to make our way towards the edges and we found a group of the girls from the sorority. Sisters. I'm supposed to call them sisters. Well, when they finally tell me I'm in. It was kind of obvious if I was paying attention. Brittany signaled to me that she would grab me a drink as Tiffany was squeezing me to death in what I was sure was an alcohol induced hug fest. Tiffany loved everyone when drunk. Brittany popped back up by my shoulder to extract me from Tiffany's hella strong arms and placed a beer in my hand. I was so thirsty. If I wasn't, I probably would have thought about asking Brittany where she had gotten them. I didn't ask. I should have. I finished the beer and then threw it in the trash can. I was impressed that the boys had thought to try and contain the waste. Tiffany then grabbed my arm and pulled Brittany and I back out into the mass of people. I was dancing around with the girls when I started to notice something was wrong. The color of the lights just seemed to pop and I suddenly had all the energy in the world. My body felt warm and all I wanted to do was strip down to the tank top that I had on underneath my shirt. That didn't bother me so much since it was hotter than Hades in this place. No, what bothered me was that as I went to move my shirt to let some air touch my skin... the sensation was beyond the feel good from cooling off. This was something more. I started to look around at the people around me and I could tell that the cute controlled way that Brittany had been dancing was quickly devolving into something else. I went to rub my neck and the feel of my own hand on my skin reminded me of how Adam would touch me. Where was he? I went to grab Brittany's hand and began to drag her off the dance floor. She curled into my side and then hugged me. Oh, God. Don't do that. I'm not into girls, but the way she was beginning to play with my hair was setting all my nerve endings on edge. I got us towards the back rooms and the music was blunted some. I could think a bit more without the loud thumping. Michael began to head our way and Brittany disentangled herself from me to head towards him. I wanted to tell her to stop. To wait. I saw a curtain get pushed back and I was praying to all the Gods that it would be Adam. Not that lucky. Not even close. Eric. I needed to get out of there. I pulled my cellphone out of my back pocket and began to try and text Adam. Eric came up to me and placed a hand on my arm.

"Abby. You looking for a room? I'm sure we could get you one. You enjoy that beer?"

I went to take a step back and began to shake my head. Eric's grip began to tighten on my arm and then he went to pull me forward. Whatever, the drugs may have been doing...they did not dull my reaction time. As he went to pull me forward, I let him for a split second before almost dropping all the way to the ground which caused him to loosen his grip. I was ready to run at that point, but when I turned to run I ran smack into Adam's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and the feeling of relief consumed me. Till I smelled the musky scent of Adam's cologne mixed with the smell of weed and his sweat. I moved my nose towards his neck and then began to wrap my arm around it to keep him close.

"What the hell were you doing, Eric?"

"Nothing. I just offered your girl a room. I was going to come find you. She seems to be enjoying that Molly. I'd take advantage of that if I was you."

Eric walked away and if I hadn't of been high I would have realized that Adam was watching to make sure that he was far away before he acted. However, I was high. What was I doing? Kissing Adam's neck so I could taste the saltiness of his sweat mixed with a taste that was all Adam. I began to unbutton his shirt so I could touch him, but he was lifting me up into a bridal carry before I knew what was going on. Adam carried me out the back door and down the block. He set me down on my feet at a corner and then pulled my phone out of my back pocket after some searching. His hands patting my hips felt all kinds of good. He tucked me back under his arm as he began to search through my phone. I began to make my way back towards his neck as he began to speak into the phone.

"Hey, Old man. You need to pick up your daughter. I'll send you a pin... Like now. What time is it? Shit. Sorry. Yeah, I see the sun now. Get here as fast as you can. I don't know how long before they will be looking for me."

Adam must of hung up and was sending that pin. He was trying his best to ignore what I was doing. I was back to unbuttoning his shirt and I could feel the goosebumps popping up on his skin with my fingertips and tongue as i continued to suck on his neck. Those bumps fascinated me for some reason. I was beginning to lightly trace his pec, as Adam shoved my phone back in my pocket and grabbed my hand put it behind my back.

"Look at me. Darlin'. Look at me."

I reluctantly pulled my lips from his neck and looked up at Adam. God he was beautiful.

"Darlin'. I think someone slipped you some Molly. Keep looking at me."

I had not realized that I was dropping my gaze to his chest.

"There you go. Baby, I wish I could help you enjoy this high. I really do. Not going to happen. I called your Dad. You know who I'm talking about, right?"

I was high not dumb. I start to shake my head. Olinsky was not going to be happy. That thought made me think that I was starting to lose my high. I guess that showed on my face.

"Sorry."

Adam caressed my face and I just leaned into it. Nope. Not gone. I moved towards his hand and my lips kissed his palm. Adam's other hand pulled me to him and then he was wrapping my arms behind my back.

"Darlin' what am I going to do with you?"

I could hear an engine and I turned to look behind me. A black sedan pulled up and there was Al... with Erin. Erin hopped out of the car and walked up to us. The smile on her face was filled with humor.

"Hey, sis. We're going to take you home. Hi, Kyle. Nice to meet you. You look like you have your hands full."

Ok, if I was in my right mind. This would be hilarious. I could not blame Erin for looking like she was ready to laugh out loud. I had Adam half way undressed and was still trying to press myself up against him.

Erin took my hands that were still behind my back which allowed Adam to let go. When she turned me in her direction, I wrapped my arms around her in the biggest hug.

"Oof, Hi, Abby. Lets go."

I could hear myself saying something about not wanting to leave my man. This was so going to be embarrassing in the morning.

"He'll stop by when the party is done. Won't you, Kyle?"

I could hear Adam saying that it would be a couple hours. Erin was now leading me into the back of Al's car. She got in with me and Adam shut the door for us. I looked towards the front and I could see Al looking back to check on me.

"Are you mad?"

I swear Al actually smiled.

"No, Kid. I'm not mad. Lets get you back to your place and we'll let you sleep this off."

Erin was stroking my hair and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"So, Al. You ever try Molly. You can tell me."

"Erin, I will never tell."

* * *

I can remember that Erin got me into bed and she stayed with me stroking my hair till I fell asleep. When I woke up, I felt like crap. My mouth was like sandpaper and I was still exhausted. I had to use the bathroom. I extricated myself from the comforter and realized that I was not the only one in bed. Adam was fast asleep next to me. His arm had been wrapped around me which had made moving the comforter so difficult. I made my way towards the bathroom and did what I needed to. I stripped out of my pants and pulled off my shirt, but left my tank top in place. I tried to remember what in the hell happened as I began to make my way out of the room. I needed a drink of water. I realized that I was not exactly walking upright as I headed for the kitchen. I nearly screamed when I realized that my couch was not empty. I stopped to take in the fact that Al was asleep on my couch. Then I realized that I was walking around in my underwear. I tried to quickly tip toe to the kitchen to grab a glass and then filled it with water. If Al, heard anything he did not let on. I made my way back into the room and shut the door as I turned around I could see that Adam was awake. His eyes were confused and bleary eyed. I made my way back to bed and took a big gulp of that water. I got back under the covers and he instinctively pulled me back into him. Adam's arms were gripping me so hard that it almost hurt. He kissed my neck and then didn't move.

"God, Kim."

"I'm fine. I feel like shit, but I'm fine."

I could feel Adam shaking his head against my neck. It did not matter to him. I began to try and turn over so I could face him. He initially didn't want me to move, but when he realized what I was doing he loosened his grip. I rested my head on his chest and he went back to holding me to him like he might lose me if he didn't keep his hold on me solid. I let him do it as I fell back to sleep. I had a sneaking suspicion that I was going to need all the strength that I could muster when I woke up again.

* * *

When I came to, I was alone in bed. I pushed the comforter off of me and went in search of clothes. I could hear talking coming from the living room. No way was I going to let them make decisions without me. I threw on a tshirt and the sweatpants I had left on the floor prior to getting ready for the party. I opened the door and there was Adam talking with Al and Erin. Where had she been earlier? Adam had his back turned to me with a styrofoam cup in his hand. From the steam coming out of the top, I assumed Erin had gotten us all coffee. She was smiling at me.

"Good morning, Sunshine. How are we feeling?"

I just glared initially, but knew I needed to salvage some pride.

"Wonderful, actually. Like a million bucks."

"I bet you do."

Adam turned around and then set his cup on the kitchen table. He walked up and cupped my face with his hands.

"I'm fine, Adam. Just embarrassed."

Before Adam could say anything, Al bet him to the punch.

"No reason to be, Kid. It's happened to the best of us."

Did he really just say that? Who was this man and what did he do with Olinsky?

Adam kissed my lips lightly and then turned back to the group.

"We need to get her out of here."

"What?! No!"

I couldn't believe him.

"Bad idea, Kid. Would look to suspicious."

Thank you, Al!

"I made a mistake. In the end, it only gave me more credibility. I'll be more careful now."

Adam was shaking his head like he did not buy a thing I was saying.

"I had already warned you about him. Kim, he is gunning for you. I'm not going to let that happen. How long before another mistake gets you killed?"

"She didn't make the mistake. You did, Son."

I saw Adam's head swivel around so fast that I thought he was going to give himself whiplash. If I was shocked at Olinsky's statement, I'm sure Adam was floored.

"You've now shown your hand with him. He knows how much she means to you. You called the family instead of taking advantage of the situation."

Adam began to stalk up to Al.

"What should I have done? Taken her in a room and fucked her behind a curtain?"

Al put his hands up to try and calm Adam down.

"I didn't say that, Kid. I'm just saying you could have played this a different way. She did not put a mark on herself. I'm just saying that you both need to be careful. He will use her against you if he wants something from you that you don't want to do. He'll use her. Now think. Is there something that he is leveraging to get you to do?"

Adam's hands were now in his pockets and he wasn't looking at any of us.

"Selling H. I've refused to go anywhere near that stuff."

Al nodded.

"Ok, now we use that against him. He asks you to do that. You ask to meet the next guy up so you can verify the quality. Make it sound like you want a more vested interest in the organization. He'll lay off Kim if he knows he can get you in deeper."

Erin was nodding her head in agreement. Adam took a deep breath and then walked over to the couch and picked up his coat.

"I should get going then. I've been gone too long."

"Wait, Kid."

Adam didn't wait. He walked out of the door without even looking at me. Not good. I could feel the tears trying to well up in my eyes. Erin came forward and wrapped me up in a hug.

"He'll calm down. He's just scared and pissed right now."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder.

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	9. Play or be played

AN: Oh Adam, what will you do? Thank you all so much for the reviews! Very much appreciated! I've got a hectic few weeks coming up, so not sure when I will post again. I will probably be working on the installment of Burning bridge next since I have that chapter outlined in my head and it needs to come out. However, as I've said before, my muse likes to surprise me on occasion. Happy Reading!

* * *

I had hoped to hear from Adam or see him later on Saturday. That didn't happen. I calmed myself by thinking that he would stop by or text on Sunday. That didn't happen either. Nerves, fear, and a ever depleting supply of patience caused me to break Sunday night when I finally texted him. Nothing. It was Monday morning and I was at my wit's end. Of course, I still had to play my part which meant going to class. Just what I want to do. Sit, smile and try to pay attention to professors prattle on about stuff that has little value in the real world. I was in a great mood. Can you tell? On my way to history, I was trying to psych myself up and turn that pessimistic attitude upside down. The last thing I wanted to do was see Brittany and have to explain my sour mood. I had been so worried about her after Adam had left on Saturday. Luckily, Michael is just as much of a gentleman as Adam. When I had texted Brittany, she had said that he got her back to her dorm room after he finished his final sale about two minutes after she had broken off from me. Relief was not the word to describe how I felt about that. It did not fully encompass the feeling. I was looking down as I headed to class and tried to figure out how I was going to play this. Leave it to Brittany to blind side me. Coming out of no where from behind, Brittany linked arms with me and pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Oh my God! I cannot believe what they did to Eric."

I thought I had felt shock before. Huh uh. Nope. Not even close.

"What? Who?"

Brittany tossed her hair over her shoulder as she dropped her backpack in an empty chair.

"Don't play dumb with me, Abby. I'm sure Kyle confessed. Michael started it, but he sure as hell didn't do it alone. As he told me, Kyle had his back. I mean Kyle beat the shit out of that other dude. What a mess! You bailed him out. Didn't you?"

Oh crap. How was I supposed to play this? I was about to open my mouth when a professor walked in the door.

"This is not a gossip corner ladies. Move along."

Brittany grabbed her bag and then my arm and we made our way towards history. Oh, Adam. You have plenty of explaining to do. I pulled my phone out during class and texted Antonio a quick message. I was leaving class when I got a message back.

 _We bailed him out. Run with the story that you did. He doesn't like it, but he'll go with it. He'll meet you at your place in about an hour. Get him in line._

I shut my phone down and shook my head. What was I going to do with him? So much for him listening to Al and going with the plan. I understand that he was pissed. I understand that what Eric did was hella wrong and the guy deserved to get the crud beat out of him, but there were other ways of getting even. Like sending the guy to prison for a really long time. Adam would be lucky if I did not tear him a new one. As I made my way up to my apartment, I could see Adam sitting on my door mat with his back against the door. He looked like he had been involved in a fight. His lip was swollen and split. His left eye was black and blue. The hand that was resting on his knee was cut up and swollen. Dumbass. I walked up and just stood there in front of him. He looked up at me, but didn't say a word. I shook my head.

"Yeah. Just keep digging that hole, Babe."

I pulled out my keys and unlocked my door. I did not wait for him to get up as I opened the door. I just stepped over him to get in when he fell backwards. Adam scrambled up and into my apartment. I let him close the door as I dropped my bag and then my coat on the coffee table. I took a breath and then turned around. Adam was looking down and had pushed his hands into his pockets.

"So was this the plan when you left here? Let's completely ignore my mentor who is probably of a clearer mind than mine and lets beat up the dude that could connect us with this whole thing. What the hell were you thinking?"

Adam pulled his hand out of his pocket to wipe his face.

"I was going to go with Al's plan. I swear I was, Kim. I had cooled off on my walk back, but Sunday night...things got out of hand. Michael had already lunged at Eric when I got in the living room and had him on the ground. He found out from Brittany that Eric gave her the beers. I saw Todd getting ready to knock Michael out and I reacted. I was just going to hold him off, but he swung at me. Come on, Kim. If Michael was justified in this and he and Brittany have just started dating... I had no choice. Would look strange, if I didn't. I'm not a complete idiot."

I looked away from him because he did look remorseful and he was reacting out of concern for me and his friend. I just did not have a clue how to play this now. Eric was probably going kick both of them out of the frat. I looked back at Adam and let the breath that I had been holding out. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I've been worried about you. When I didn't hear from you...I didn't know what to think."

"Yeah, I just got your text. I spent the night in holding. Antonio was not exactly happy to be bailing me out."

"He told me to get you back in line."

"I've really screwed this up. All this work for nothing."

"Maybe not. You did tell me that you and Michael are Eric's best dealers, right?"

"Yeah."

"He can't afford to lose both of you. You just have to make sure he elects to keep you. You still might be able to make Al's play. You just might not have to give anything up."

"How do you figure, Kim? I beat up his right hand man."

"He owes you now. As you said, If Michael was justified...and this is not the first time that he has approached me. He's broken bro code, right?"

"You expect me to get the guy to introduce me to the puppet master using bro code?"

"You have a better idea?"

Adam chuckled and then kissed me soundly.

"I think I'm going to have to play this one by ear."

* * *

Making my way out of Abnormal Psych, I was humming along to the music I was currently playing on my phone. With my ear buds in, I couldn't hear if anyone was trying to talk to me. I just couldn't handle it at this moment. I needed to clear my head. A hand grabbed my elbow and swung me around. There was Eric standing in front of me looking much worse for the fight he had been in with Michael. I pulled my ear buds out and just stared. I wasn't scared of this idiot. We were in the middle of a hallway full of people. What could he do to me?

"I'm sorry."

Say what? He could shock me. He could literally do the one thing that I least expected.

"Excuse me?"

Eric looked down at his feet before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I slipped the drugs into your beer. I thought I was doing Kyle and Michael a favor and giving you two a good time. I seriously did not mean to harm either of you."

I was wrapping my headphones around my phone as I was listening to Eric's apology. Or his lame ass excuse which is exactly what it was. Didn't intent to harm us. No, just wanted to drug us and see what happened. Sociopath.

"I appreciate the apology. Don't ever do that to anyone again."

"I won't. Just so you know. I don't blame either of them for the fight. I had it coming."

"Ok."

Where in the hell is this conversation going? Why was he telling me all this?

"I just hope you will give me a second chance and that you might talk to Kyle."

Curious. What in the world would he want me to talk to Adam about?

"Would you convince Kyle not to leave the frat?"

Bingo.

"Why should I?"

Eric looked like he had not thought that I would question him. However, the boy knew how to think quickly on his feet.

"I'll make sure your waiver to stay off campus and not have to live in the sorority house goes through."

Oh, he might read me too well.

"Ok, that might work. Throw in those free vouchers for the movies that Kyle told me about and we have a deal. Once my waiver goes through."

Eric smiled and squeezed my shoulder before walking away. That slip cover and a new coat were pretty much bought. I've road with Atwater for too long. I knew exactly what I would be doing with those movie vouchers. Those things were money.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed reading once again when the knock at my door came. Adam had spent less time at my place lately, but I had a feeling that I would see him tonight. I mean if he was threatening to leave the frat...I would expect to see him to back up his play. I was not disappointed. There he was with a duffel bag full of clothes standing on my welcome mat. I may have to raid that bag for one of his flannels. They were comfortable and warm and the fact that they smelled like him was the cherry on top of that sundae. I smiled and stepped back to allow him into the place.

"So, you moving in?"

"Yeah, I need to tell you something...but hear me out."

"That you threatened to leave the frat today? Already know."

"What?!"

It was cute really. His shock that I was just as in the know as he was. I began to walk to the kitchen to find a menu. I was hungry for Chinese food tonight.

"How the hell do you know that?"

I looked up at him as nonchalantly as I could. I set the menu I had found on the counter and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"You still like Sesame chicken? I might just get a double order of that and some egg rolls. Sound good? Eric paid me a visit after class today. That is how I know."

"He did what?!"

"Yes or no on the chicken?"

Adam looked flabbergasted. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Now tell me, what in the world did he do?"

Just before I went to dial the Chinese restaurant, my phone pinged with a text message. Brittany was letting me know that my waiver went through. I also then received about fifty free movie tickets and food coupons in my email. Eric was not dumb after all.

"Well, look at that. Eric knows how to negotiate. Turns out you are important to him, Babe. He approached me to convince you to stay in the frat."

Adam now had his arms crossed and was staring at me.

"And what exactly did you get him to give you for this?"

"My housing waiver and a bunch of movie vouchers."

Adam began to shake his head.

"Been learning from Kev, have we? Looking to increase your spending money?"

I smiled back and shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe."

"Yeah, no maybe about it. How exactly are you going to convince me to stay?"

"You mean besides the fact that it is your job?"

Adam was smiling and nodding his head as he began to make his way around the counter and into my kitchen. Now keep this in mind. I have a galley kitchen. The second he walked into it...I was trapped. No where to go, but to let him stalk up to me. I held up my phone to him.

"I'll buy you dinner?"

Adam scrunched up his face to one side like he was thinking about it for a second.

"I don't think that will work. I can buy my own dinner."

"I'm not sure what else I can give you."

"Well, I could take your movie vouchers."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You're right. I wouldn't. There is something else I want."

Adam was now right in front of me. He placed his hands on either side of me on the counter and leaned in so his nose was lightly touching mine. I couldn't help but bite my lip to try and stop smiling. How does he do this to me?

"What do you want?"

Adam tilted his head so his nose slid to the side and his lips were now a whispers distance from mine.

"You."

"I think I can handle that."

"Good."

The touch of Adam's lips on mine was so sweet. He lifted me up and placed me on the counter. His hands gripped the edge of my shirt and he was just getting ready to lift it up when the knock at the door came. Adam gritted his teeth and stared at the door.

"Are you trying to will whoever it is to go away?"

Before he could answer, the knock came again.

"Didn't work apparently."

Adam left me and headed for the door. He looked through the peephole and then cursed. He grabbed the doorknob and wrenched the thing open. Olinsky pulled his toothpick out of his mouth.

"Nice to see you again, Kyle."

Adam shut the door behind Olinsky and I just looked at them both. Al sure had impeccable timing. Al's face fell slightly from his previous jovial look. Adam couldn't see it and was already talking before I could stop him.

"Al, I'm sorry. Kim and I figured out a different play. We think this will work." Adam had finally walked around Al so he could see his face. "What's wrong?"

Al swallowed and then stuck that toothpick back in his mouth.

"They found Derrick Regan."

I knew by Al's tone that they had not found the kid in some random town after a drug fueled bender. He was dead. I slid off the counter and walked over to Adam's side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. Adam spoke before I could gather the strength. I don't know how he did since he actually knew the guy.

"Where?"

"Washington Park."

Adam pulled on my shoulders so he could kiss the top of my head. He left his lips there and did not move.

"Shot in the head."

I closed my eyes and squeezed Adam's waist. I could feel him trying to control his breathing. He couldn't get mad. I knew he knew this. Getting mad would get him killed. He would have time for anger when this assignment was done. I could feel the sadness seep through him to me.

"I wanted to let both of you know. His mother made the id this morning. The University will be putting out a statement and will be offering grief counselors. You both... you need to be prepared and watch what you say."

Adam huffed out a breath.

"Like I am going to talk to a grief counselor."

"The frat might require it."

"I don't get the idea that the national charter has any idea what is going on here."

Al leveled his eyes at Adam.

"They will now."

All of this got so complicated, I wasn't sure how much longer Adam was going to be able to keep this straight. Adam kissed the top of my head again and then wrapped me up so he could bury his nose in my neck.

"You can both do this. Antonio called me with your update, Kim. You both played that better than I could have. Keep your focus. I'll stop by again in the next few days. Watch each other's back."

Al left the apartment and Adam just continued to hold me. I heard my cellphone buzz on the table at the same time I felt Adam's go off in his pocket. He let me go so he could look at it and I went over to pick mine up. It was a text from Brittany. She had heard the news and was letting me know that she would be with Michael at the house tonight. I set my phone down and Adam was just turning off his phone's screen.

"The brothers are circling the wagons. They want me back at the house."

I nodded my head.

"Will you come with me?"

As much as I hated the idea of staying the night there... For Adam, I did not even hesitate.

"Of course. Let me grab some stuff."

This was going to be one long night.


End file.
